Desista,eu venci
by Chocoffe
Summary: Quando Itachi volta de uma viagem e garotas 'loucas' por ele querem busca-lo sozinhas,só ela e ele.A decisão será feita utilizando um jogo de D ou D.
1. Chapter 1

_A fic não ta muito organizada por ser nossa primeira fic,então,qualquer coisa estranha que você ver,considere o que vier primeiro a sua mente _**.  
**

Nota das autoras

#Pensamento#

**Desista! eu venci !**  
Naruto não nos pertencee XD !! ( nem sei por que sempre colocam issu XD )

Era um dia como outro qualquer na "pacifica" Konoha, excerto por uma briga estar tirando a atenção de todos que passavam por aquela rua...  
Ino : Nem pense em recebê-lo Testuda-chan !! eu é que vou leva-lo para conhecer Konoha òó !!!  
Sakura: Deixa de ser metida Porca-chan !! Foi eu quem convidou ele para vir até Konoha òó !!!  
Ino: To nem ai !! eu é quem vai guiá-lo por toda Konoha òó !!!  
Sakura: Eu òó !!  
Ino: Eu òó !!!!!  
Temari : Ai meu deus !! que briga ridícula u.u"  
Sakura: Você fala isso porque nem conhece ele ¬¬"  
Ino : È òó !!!  
Temari: E daí ¬¬" !!! num to nem um pouco interessada em conhecer esse tal Itachi sei lá das quantas ¬¬"  
Ino: Nani ?!??! oó !!!! Nunca fale dele assim na MINHA frente òó !!! ele ser o garoto maaaaaaaais gato que já vi na vida ¬  
Sakura: È isso aí èe !!! Mais ele é MEU porca-chan òó !!!  
Tenten: Yo meninas  
Sakura/ Ino/ Temari : Yo Tenten-chan  
Sakura: Tenten Já ta sabendo da ultima ?  
Tenten: err... não n.n'  
Temari: ¬¬"  
Tenten: o.o"  
Ino: O Itachi voltou de viagem !!! \õ/  
Tenten: Que legal !! e ai meninas nós vamos pega-lo no aeroporto e levá-lo para reconhecer a cidade ?? n.n  
Ino: Você quer dizer que EU vou acompanhá-lo  
Sakura: Você uma ova òó !!!!  
Temari: AI AI !!! u.u !  
Temari se senta num banco próximo e começa a olhar a "discussão" entre Ino e Sakura  
Temari: Que coisa mais chata ùu !!! insurpotáveis !!  
Tenten: AH ! Você sabe o quanto essas duas são gamadas no Uchiha-san !!!Diz Tenten indo se sentar ao lado de Temari para verem melhor a briga  
Temari : Sinceramente essas duas são muito estranhas, uma hora dizem que amam o Sasuke depois o Itachi-kun ¬¬  
Tenten : Faze o que u.u ! hã ?? HINATA-CHAN AQUI \o/  
Diz a morena acenando e berrando no meio da praça para a sua amiga  
Hinata: O-Ola Te-Tenten-chan , O-Oi Tema-Temari-san nn  
Tenten/ Temari : Oi o/  
Hinata: O que es-estão fa-fazendo ??  
Temari: Nada como sempre ¬¬"...

Tenten : Issu ta um tédio ...essas duas não param de brigar pelo Itachi-san ¬¬"  
Hinata:Aé me-mesmo , E-Ele vo-volta ho-hoje né ??  
Tenten: Uhum !!! e é por isso que essas locas estão brigando... pra ver quem vai acompanhá-lo pelo seu reconhecimento pela cidade... ¬¬"...  
Temari: AAHH!! num agüento mais Oó !!!  
Tenten/ Hinata : O.O"  
Temari: Vou na casa do Shika ver ele n//n  
Tenten; UHAHUASHUASHUASHU ta bom vá com deus !! e use camisinha.. num quero ser titia tão cedo .  
Temari : Te-Tenten-chan ò///ó  
Hinata; hihihiih  
Temari: Ok!!! sayonara !! digam que depois eu falo com o Uchiha  
Tenten/ Hinata : OK o!!!!  
Hinata; E agora Tenten-chan õo ???  
Tenten; Temos que fazer essas locas pararem de brigar e entrarem num acordo ¬¬"  
Hinata: mais como ? õo  
Tenten: Que tal resolvermos isso num Jogo ?? \o/  
Hinata : Que tipo de jogo ? õo  
Tenten: Sei lá qualquer um... n.n !! Ei Ino-chan Sakura-chan que tal resolvermos essa jossa de uma vez por todas ??  
Ino/ Sakura :õo ??? como ??  
Tenten: Num jogo \o/  
Ino/ Sakura/ Hinata : QUE TIPO DE JOGO òÓ !!!??  
Tenten: er...beem...que tal jogarmos verdade ou desafio pra ver quem irá acompanhar o Uchiha-san ?? n.n"  
Ino: Que jogo mais besta ¬¬"  
Sakura: Que foi Porca-chan tem medo , porque sabe que vai perder pra MIM  
Ino: Vai sonhando Testuda-chan òó !!! borá começa logo com issu !!!  
Hinata: Vamos jogar lá em casa !!!  
Ino/Sakura/ Tenten : VAMOOOS !!! \o/

Continuaa :D

Espero que a fic tenha ficado legível ..'

Muuito obrigada as pessoas que gastaram seu tempo lendo 8D

reviews? x.x'/


	2. Chapter 2

Na casa de Hinata  
Hiashi: NEM PENSAR Ò.Ó  
Hinata; ma-mais pa-papi T.T  
Hiashi; me chame de "Papi " de novo que te ponho de castigo ¬¬"  
Hinata; Gomenéeee ó.ò , mais eu não entendo porque não posso dar uma festinha aqui "  
Hiashi; não quero que te engravidem ...tão cedo ¬¬"  
Hinata; Mais quem foi que falou em gravidez seu velho louco ò.ó"  
Hiashi; Como é ? ùú  
Hinata; Gomen...", mais é que o senhor está confundindo tudo...é uma festinha minha e das minhas AMIGAS não vai ter MENINOS , saco agora ? ¬¬"  
Hiashi; Er...OO"...então tudo bem n.n"  
Hinata: ¬¬" # Maluco ùú #

Hinata vai até a porta falar com as meninas que aparentemente estavam se estrangulando por estar muito calor e estarem do lado de fora da casa da amiga faz uns 50 minutos .  
Hinata: Yo Minna n.n"  
Todas : ¬¬"  
Hinata: er... podem entrar " # ai que medo OO #  
Ino: Porque tanta demora pra abrir a porta pra gente ? ò.ó  
Hinata: Gomen...é que tive que convencer meu pai "  
Sakura: Mais o seu Pai adora a gente õ.o  
Hinata: OO... er... que tal irmos lá pra cima "  
Tenten: Boraaaa \o/  
No quarto estupidamente luxuoso da Hinata  
Ino se joga na cama e começa a folhear uma revista qualquer , Sakura corre pro PC e já põe Shakira , Tenten corre pro banheiro pra tirar a água dos joelhos.  
Hinata: O que pensam que estão fazendo ? ¬¬"  
Ino: Nada...-   
Sakura: "** No me preguntes más por mi Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta Desde el momento en que te vi Se a lo que voy ...**"  
Hinata / Ino : ¬¬"  
Sakura : "** Yo me propongo ser de ti Una víctima casí perfecta Yo me propongo ser de ti Un volcán hoy ... **"  
Ino : Testuda... ô.ô  
Hinata : Sakura-chan.. ¬¬"  
Sakura começa a pular e dançar a música feito uma descontrolada . Tenten sai do banheiro totalmente aliviada e começa a rir assim que vê Sakura rebolando feito uma gelatina.  
Tenten : UHAUHAAUHAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAUHAUH D  
Hinata : hihihi "  
Ino começa a filmar tudo com um sorriso diabólico estampado no rosto  
Ino: Muhauhauhauhauha risada maléfica  
Sakura para de dançar e olha as três , começa a ficar vermelha de raiva e de vergonha.  
Sakura: Podemos começar logo com essa porra? ò.ó  
Todas : Hai Hai uu  
Ino corre na cozinha e pega uma garrafa.  
Tenten : Que porra é essa ? ô.o  
Ino; Essa " Porra" é o que vamos usar pra nossa brincadeira ¬¬"  
Tenten : hehehe n.n", ok xD  
Hinata: Então vamooo laaaa meninaaaaaaas \o/  
Sakura: Ô.ô  
Ino: OO"  
Tenten: \o/  
Sakura/ Ino : ¬¬"  
Todas se sentam no tapete e a brincadeira começa \o/  
Ino gira a garrafa e todas começam a ficar tensas !!  
Todas: Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi òó

Hinata: Cacete , porra que garrafa mais safada e...   
Sakura/Ino/Tenten: OO"  
Hinata: que é ? ¬¬  
Tenten: er...nada n.n"" #Deis de quando ela fala isso? ÒO"#  
A Garrafa para em Ino pergunta pra Sakura !!  
Sakura: Kusoooooooo OO  
Ino: Yey n.nV !! E ae testuda-chan ,vai encarar , ou vai amarelar èé !!  
Sakura: Pode mandar bala ¬¬"  
Ino: Oks !! òó !! Te desafio a ligar por Naruto e fazer uma declaração de amoor XD  
Sakura cai pra traz pálida , gaguejando coisas nada coerentes !!  
Ino: Ela morreuuu , menos uma \o/  
Tenten: Também num precisava apelar ôo  
Hinata: Sak-Sakura-chaan óò  
Tenten pega Sakura pela góla da camisa e começa a sacudi-la  
Tenten: acorda sua FDP cor-de-rosa òó !!  
Sakura acorda meio tonta  
Sakura: Naniii...  
Ino: Kusoo,a Testuda tinha que acorda.. ¬¬ ! Liga logo pro Naruto e faz essa porra de declaração òó9  
Sakura: ta-Ta-Ta bo-bom é pe-pelo Ita-Itachi-kuun óò  
Disca o número ! Tuu...Tuu...Tuu...  
Naruto: Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo n.nV  
Sakura: ÇÇ "  
Naruto: alô ? õ.o  
Hinata: ÇÇ  
Sakura: ÇÇ  
Tenten: ¬¬"  
Ino: D com um gravador na mão  
Naruto: õ.o ??  
Hinata: ÇÇ  
Tenten: FALA LOGO ALGUMA COISA PORRA ÒÓ9  
Sakura: A-Alô Na-Naruto ÇÇ  
Naruto: SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN D pulando feito macaco  
Sakura: O-Oi e-eu li-liguei porque preciso de contar uma co-coisa im-importantee TT  
Hinata: ÇÇ" num canto escuro escutando simple pan N/A:OMG O.O Hina Emo? O.O   
Naruto: O que é Sakura-chan ? õ.o  
Sakura: E-E-Eu Te-Te a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a... em estado de coma  
Ino: Anda logo cacete ¬¬"  
Naruto: Sakura-chan tdo bem ? Ô.o  
Sakura: EU TE AMOOO ÇÇ  
Hinata: TTTT  
Naruto : Nani ?? ô.ô  
Sakura desliga o Telefone  
Ino:UHASUHASUHSAUHSAHUSAHUASUHSAHUSAUHSAHUASHUASUHA   
Tenten: Sakura você num tem medo de depois magoar o Naruto dizendo que tudo isso é mentira ? õ.o  
Ino:UHASUHAUHASHUASHUASASHUHAUSSAHUSAHUASHUASHUASHUSAUHAU   
Hinata: depressiva, TT N/A:ta mais pra emo ¬¬'

Sakura: Num sei responder isso Tenten, to me sentindo meio limpa por dentro õ.o  
Ino:HASUHAUHASHUASHUASASHUHAUSSAHUSAHUASHUASHUASHUSAUHAU   
Tenten: Nani ? õ.o  
Hinata: TT   
Ino:UHASUHAUHASHUASHUASASHUHAUSSAHUSAHUASHUASHUASHUSAUHAU   
Tenten dá uma vazada na cabeça de Ino , e ela desmaia !! (N/A: Vazada de vazo oks ? XD )


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura : Vamos continuar ? D  
Tenten: Continuar como ? ¬¬"  
Hinata: Depressiva TT  
Ino: Desmaiada  
Sakura: Ô.o  
Tenten: ¬¬"  
Sakura: Vamos lá embaixo comer bolo ??  
Tenten: Bora XD  
As duas saem do quarto deixando Ino e Hinata pra trás , elas descem a escada entram na cozinha , abrem a geladeira , se sentam na mesa e começam a comer e conversar. (N/A: Meu deus que folga , na casa dos outros xD )  
Sakura: Eu quero o Itachi-kuun ÇÇ  
Tenten: Ele é demais quando se trata de manobras de Skate XD  
De repente Neji aparece na cozinha...

Neji:Que invasão de casa é essa aqui? O.O  
Sakura:Invasão não,A Hina ta lá em cima,e ela deixou a gente entrar :D N/A:Cara de pau ..'  
Neji:Mais,por que você ta aqui? ò.o Sem perceber que a Tenten também está lá  
Tenten:VocêS Você quis dizer ¬¬'  
Neji:Nani? o.õ Tenten OO'!! Você ta aqui deis de quando? o.õ"  
Tenten:Des da hora que um folgado falou que a gente tava invadindo casa Òó  
Neji:Gomen n.n" Eu não te vi xx'  
Tenten:#Só me faltava essa,eu to assaltando a geladeira da minha amiga,tem uma EMO/depressiva e uma Desmaiada lá em cima e,ainda por cima, o Neji fala que não me viu? ò.ó Virei transparente,é? ¬¬' #  
Sakura acaba o bolo enquanto Tente está "perdida em seus pensamentos" [?  
Sakura:Agora vamos subir n.n E se aquelas coisas não estiverem acordadas e bem dispostas a continuarem a brincadeira quando chegarmos lá...Ai delas u.ú  
Tenten:H-Hai ..' medo  
Neji:Boiando na conversa  
Sakura:Então...Bye Neji n.n  
Tenten:Xauzinhuu \o'  
Sakura e Tenten voltam pro quarto da Hinata,e deixam um Neji boiando na cozinha XD

Sakura:Pooooooooooooooorcariaa ÒÓ!!!A porta não abree ¬¬'  
Tenten:Ei!Vocês duas ai dentroo òo! Abram essa porta,agoora Òó!!  
Sakura:Eu vou dar um soco e isso vai voar ò.ó  
Tenten:Claro ¬¬ E o dinheiro pra pagar uma porta nova vai voar também,só que da sua carteira ¬¬'  
Hinata abre a porta...  
Hinata:Oii n.n'  
Sakura:Como "oii" Òó??Vocês demoraram uma eternidade pra abrir uma porta Òó  
Hinata:Não reclama Òó Você assaltou a geladeira na cara dura ¬¬  
Tenten:Como você sabe? o.õ  
Hinata:Adivinha --'  
Sakura:Você tava espionando a gente? ò.ó  
Hinata:Não Ò-Ó Mais eu ouvi o primo Neji falando alguma coisa de assalto,então usei o Byakugan,e vi duas folgadas comendo tudo o que encontravam na geladeira ¬¬  
Sakura:Tudo nada Ò.ó Foi só um pedaço de bolo ó.ò  
Tente:Antes que isso vire guerra n.n' Vamos voltar para o D ou D? \o/  
Sakura:A pórca-chan baka ta acordada ¬¬  
Hinata:Hai n.n Ela foi só lavar o rosto,já que deram uma Vazada nela ¬¬  
Tenten:Era a única coisa que eu tinha na mão,na hora u.u"  
Ino sai do banheiro  
Ino:Quem foi a vadia que me deu uma vazada? ÒÓ  
Tenten:Não interessa agora n.n' Vamos continuar o jogo :D  
(N/A: se mata de rir XD )  
Todas sem sentam no mesmo lugar...Silêncio...  
Sakura: Meu deus que silêncio OO  
Tenten: è ! e você acabou de estragá-lo ¬¬"  
Sakura:Parece que alguém ta de TPM ¬¬" N/A:TPM:O Ta pra morre? XD  
Tenten: Calada òó  
Sakura: Ta assim Só porque o Neji nem ti viu lá ¬¬  
Tenten:Ja mandei calar essa matraca ¬¬'  
Hinata: CALA A BOCAS AS DUAS PORRA !! INO ACORDAA dá um chutão da barriga da Ino  
Ino:Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ÇÇ  
Todas olhando pra Hinata: OO  
Hinata: QUE FOI KCT ? VÃO SE FUDER SUAS PUTAS DUMA PO...  
De repente a porta se abre , e uma figura de cabelos compridos e olhos como os de Hinata aparece (N/A : ta era o Hiashi ¬¬)  
Hiashi: E como vai a festa meninaas ? n.n  
Hinata: Muito boa papai n.nV  
Sakura/Ino/Tenten: OO"  
Hinata olha pra elas com um olhar assassino  
Sakura: Está ótimaa n.n'"  
Ino: Muito boaaa "

Tenten: Exelenteee n.n'  
Hiashi: Que booom O !! Xauziin o/  
Todas: Xauziiin n.n"  
Hinata: ¬¬"  
Tenten: er...vamos continuar n.n""  
Sakura: Claro n.n"  
Ino: Manda brasaaa o/  
A Garrafa gira e gira e gira e gira e gira e cai em Tenten Pergunta pra Sakura  
Sakura: weee \o/  
Tenten: Porque está tão feliz ? ô.o  
Sakura: Porque você me tirou D  
Tenten: E dai ?? isso num quer dizer que você deve ficar feliz , muito pelo contrário ¬¬"  
Sakura: Nyaa ?? OO  
Tenten: MUHAUAHUAHAUA risada maléfica  
Gota geral


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten: Ja que vc ama tanto esse seu cabelinho...eu te desafio a pintá-lo de Vermelho/Tomate XD  
gota geral  
Sakura: Você é louca ? ¬¬  
Tenten: dependeee D  
Sakura: num vou fazer isso ùú  
Ino: Então cai fora da brincadeira XD  
Sakura: Nãoooo ÇÇ  
Hinata: Então pin-pinte o ca-cabelo Sakura-chan óo  
Sakura: Oks Oks ¬¬"  
1 hora depois   
Sakura sai do Banheiro com uma cara de poucos amigos , com o cabelo enrolado numa toalha , enquanto Tenten e Hinata se entreolhavam curiosas , e Ino segura o riso e uma câmera fotográfica.  
Tenten: E ae ? ôo  
Sakura: Hate You ùú  
Tenten: D  
Ino: UHASHUASHU!! Mostra ae Testu-chan XD  
Sakura: Só se você guardar essa camera ae ¬¬"  
Ino: Oks Oks ùu guardando  
Hinata: Mostra ae Sakura-chan D  
Sakura tira a toalha do cabelo , e todas caem nas gargalhadas ! O cabelo de Sakura estava uma cor de tomate ESTUPIDAMENTE apimentado , e muito vermelho , quando o sol batia o cabelo dela emitia um brilho intenso e muito forte !  
Ino: UHASUHASHUASSAHUSHUASAUH você ta linda XD  
Tenten: HUAUHASHUSASHUSAHSHUSAHUHUHUASHU Pode Crer 8D  
Hinata: hehehe n.n  
Sakura: ¬¬'  
Sakura sem perder tempo ou saliva XD , gira a garrafa na esperança de uma futura vingança...  
Hinata:Vingançaa,essa palavra é a melhor :D  
Ino/Sakura/Tenten: O.O'  
Hinata:Que foi? ¬¬  
Tenten:Nada não n.n"  
Sakura:Continuem logo essa budegá ¬¬  
Ino:Ok n.n'  
A garrafa gira...e gira...N/A:Essa budegá nom para ÒÓ E,finalmente,para.  
Ino:Legal \o  
Sakura:Sem vingança,droga ¬¬

Hinata:Não sei o porque,mais essa coisa nunca cai em mim ÒÓ  
Sakura:Quem sabe,né? n.n'  
Tenten:Ino,anda logo ÒÓ  
Ino:Tá,tá...Senhorita TPM ¬¬  
TEnten:Não enrola,não reclama e fala logo,Po Ò.Ó  
Ino:Tá,se tá tão estressadinha porque o Neji não te viu,foi o que a testudá falo.Vai lá e beija ele!  
TEnten:Bebeu garotaa? ÒÓ  
Ino:Não 8D  
Tenten:Eu vo chega lá e fala "Vou te beija porque a babaca da ino mando no D ou D" ? ¬¬  
Ino:Não,porque as regras não permitem que você fale que é parte de um D ou D \o\  
TEnten:l  
Ino:Vai logo beija ele ÒÓ  
Tenten:Me obriguee Ò.Ó  
Sakura:Ok,eu ajudo ò.o  
Hinata:#Que demoraa ÒÓ#  
Ino e Sakura começam a empurrar a Tenten até as escadas,o Hyuuga está na sala,vagabundamente assistindo TV. N/A:KKKKKKKKKK não liguem pros xingamentos '-'  
TEnten:Suas PU ÒÓ!!! ME larguem ò.ó  
Ino:Não òó  
Ino e Sakura empurram a Tenten escada a baixo.  
TEnten:Itaaaaai Ò.Ó Suas...  
Neji:Tenten? o.õ  
Tenten:Não ¬¬ Papai Noel,num ta vendo? ÒÓ  
Neji:TPM? o.õ  
Tenten:l  
Neji: o.o  
Tenten:Eu não sei como você tem a cara de pau de me olha assim depois de não perceber a presença da minha pessoa e a da Sakura sim ÒÓ  
Neji:Desculpa x.x ?  
Tenten:Tá,tá ¬¬  
Enquanto Tenten olha emburrada para o...o nada,Sakura e Ino mandam ela beijar logo.  
Tenten: fala baixinho Não vou ò.ó  
Ino:VAi ò.ó  
Tenten:Não Ò-Ó  
Sakura:Vai sim ÒÓ  
Tenten:Não caralhoo Ò-Ó  
Neji:Hein? o.õ  
TEnten:Nada não n.n"  
Ino:Vai agoraa ÒÓ  
TEnten:#POR,Que Ino cabelo rabo de banana N/A:Rabo de banana é tipo,rabo de cavalo,Não leve pro lado ruim ¬¬ XD  
SAkura e Ino:VAAAAAAAAAI ÒÓ  
Tenten acaba se estressado e berra estupidamente alto  
Tenten: NÃO VOU PO , VÃO SE FU SUAS PU DO CARA !!  
Neji: OO"  
Tenten: O////O"  
Neji : õ.o ?  
Tenten: O////O" paralisada e vermelha  
Neji: õ.o ??  
Sakura/Ino: eles se resolvem ¬¬"  
Dizendo isso as duas subiram para o quarto esperando que a amiga se de bem nessa.


End file.
